In the Arms of an Angel
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: Your having a horrible week, someone comes to comfort you......


In the Arms of an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, the good King of Flannel does. I'm just playin' with him. Don't sue, I have nothin' anyways. Also the song "Angel" doesn't belong to me either. Thanks to Sarah McLachlan for her wonderful lyrics, I'm only borrowing them

~~~

You growl as your head hits the table with a loud clunk. Math homework is really starting to wear you nerves. You've been having this problem all week. You've been stressed all week, your joints feel heavy and your mind numb. Everything you've done this week, it seems it hasn't been good enough. You can't stand it. You just want to break down and cry, just let out all of your stress and repressed anger. But you can't. The music playing sweetly from your stereo isn't helping. It's depressed melody making your mood even worse.

__

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance   
For the break that will make it OK   
There's always some reason to feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction or a beautiful release   
Memories seep from my veins   
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight 

You let out a piercing scream and with one swoop all your homework and materials fall from the table. You thrust yourself up off the floor, trying to walk with out fainting from head rush. This week has been the week from hell. Your overloaded with homework from school, your parents are hounding you to clean your room, and your friends are hounding you to take a night off. But you can't. You have a GPA to uphold and slacking off isn't going to help it. You walk into the kitchen and your hands grip the sides of the counter that connect to the sink. You just want to feel empty, weightless.

__

In the arms of the Angel fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

You force back tears and the sigh you let escape is shuddered and shallow. Your on the verge of a major emotional breakdown here, and all that you can do is sit back and enjoy the roller coaster ride. You don't know what to do. You can't talk, you can't sleep, you can barely stand from fatigue. 

__

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back   
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, That brings me to my knees 

The music your stereo is playing is hitting it right on the nail. You sniffle, but are determined not to cry. Your a strong, independent girl and can handle a little stress. Plus, what would that do? Make your monster headache even worse that's what.

__

In the arms of the Angel fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here 

Strong arms encircle around you, pulling you close. The warmth of this person coming at you makes you melt. You lean back into the embrace, sighing again. Then you realize that you were home alone, and flip around to find a softly smiling face. His eyes glow a brilliant blue and his smooth lips part to speak.

"Hi there." His smoothly accented voice fills your ears as you stare up at him, in shock.

"What-I-Your here...." You stumble.

"Don't sound so surprised." He responds, brushing hair from your face.

"But you don't.......exist." you mumble.

"I think I exist. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." He reasoned.

"What are you doing here?" you whisper, your head dropping.

"I've come to help you." He replies sweetly, placing his index finger under you chin and gently lifting your head.

"Help me?"

"Yes, to relax." He smiles again. "Don't worry..." He whispers pulling you back into his warm and calming embrace, "Let it go....I'm here to help you....be free..."

You completely go limp in his arms, and if he wasn't holding you, you would have fallen. His grip on you tightens as your shoulders begin to heave up and down, and your muffled sobs come out against his shoulder.

__

In the arms of the Angel fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

"Now, I know I'm having a break down." Your strangled thought comes out. He strokes your hair and tries to ease the sobs.

"Why is that?" He asks you softly.

"Because Obi-Wan Kenobi is in my kitchen telling me he's come to help me relax." You reply in a shaky voice, as you wipe hot tears from your eyes. "And it's not that I'm not grateful, what other girl can say that the General of the Clone Armies came and comforted them?"

Obi-Wan chuckled at your musing, his chest vibrating against you.

"Not many I can tell you that." He pulls you away from his shoulder to look at your face. "Let's go sit down, alright?" 

You nod numbly and let him steer you back into the living room and seats you down on the couch. He sits down next to you and you snuggle closer to him. You know your dreaming, you have to be, but he's to warm, to _real_. He hugs you closer, his arm around you shoulders, the other circling your waist. You place your head on his shoulders and that over-whelming feeling comes again, making you choke and want to cry. You don't hesitate and let the tears again flow freely, his brown traveling cloak catching the tears. 

"Shhhh," he coos. He rubs you arm, but you push it away and latch onto chest, hugging him close. Just his presence eases you and you finally seem to be out of tears. You sit there in his arms after the tears had stopped, and you feel oddly light. Like a load had been lifted off your shoulders. You hear him start to hum, and you can feel the low buzzing coming from the inside of his chest. You time your breathing with his so your chest is raising and falling in time with his. The humming is soothing and calming. So calming, you didn't even realize you fell asleep.

__

In the arms of the Angel fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

You wake up the next morning in your bed. Groggily you sit up and rub your eyes, looking around. Nothings out of place. Everything is normal. Then you remember last night, and bolt out of bed and into the living room. Nothing. He wasn't there. You searched the house up and down, till you end back up in the kitchen. You notice a note from you mom saying that her and your dad went for breakfast and didn't want to wake you. You stare blankly at the note, not even really reading it. You knew it was a dream, a hallucination. You just wished that it wasn't, because at least then you would know you were sane. You walk back out to the living room and flop down on the couch.

Not until just then had you noticed it. Your books. When you fell asleep they were scattered around all over the floor from when you finally lost it. Now, they were stacked neatly in the middle of the table, you papers inside the cover of the top book. You snatch the math homework out of the book and stare at it with wide eyes. 

It was all finished.

All the problems were done in perfect handwriting. Every single one. You look up, slack jawed and wide eyed. No!! Last night didn't happen!! It couldn't, he didn't exist!! You run back into your room, only to stop dead at your desk.

Folded neatly in the center was a brown blob. You snatch it up and gasp. It was real!! He was real!! You bring the traveling cloak up to your face and bury it in the soft brown cloth. Suddenly that feeling washes over you. That oddly light feeling, that feeling of calmness.

You sigh and slip the cloak on, wandering out back into the living room, and you sit back down in the same seat he occupied last night, when you Mother and Father appear.

"Good morning, dear." Your mom greets you.

"Morning." you reply dreamily.

Your dad eyes you and then asks, "Where'd you get the jacket? I've never seen it before and I didn't think you owned a dark brown jacket"

You smile and look up at your parents "It's from my Angel."

_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_


End file.
